Destinées divines
by Kurokocchiii
Summary: Quand la survie de l'un dépend de l'amour de l'autre… L'amour fraternel a-t-il des limites ? Les jumeaux d'Elysion possèdent eux aussi leur malédiction.


Hello tout le monde,

Je ré-édite cet OS sur les jumeaux divins qui se trouvait dans un recueil. Je me permets de le faire sur ce compte dédié au Trio des Enfers. Cela évitera d'alourdir mon propre compte avec des textes volants non identifiés. De plus, cela apportera une histoire de plus sur les jujus.

Rating : K+

Genre : Sprituel/Angst

Pairing : Thanatos/Hypnos

Auteur : Catigrin

Bonne lecture.

* * *

oooO0Oooo

 **Destinées divines**

oooO0Oooo

* * *

oOo **_Hypnos_** oOo

.

Tu viens d'entrer dans la salle de bain, je vois ton reflet face au miroir, tu m'observes les bras croisés, tu ne peux donc pas attendre que j'aie fini ? Non, tu ne te résous pas à me laisser seul, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, tu dois toujours vérifier ce que je fais, où je suis, avec qui… Tu ne peux me laisser seul, tu es toujours près de moi. Mon frère. Nous ne formons plus qu'une seule entité depuis tous ces millénaires, à force de rester côtes à côtes. Surtout quand nous devons dormir dans cette boîte, l'entre de nos supplices. Cela te laisse du temps pour réfléchir à tes actes imprudents, et moi le temps de me reposer du calvaire que tu me fais endurer.

Des fois je n'arrive à plus te supporter, tu sais… J'aimerais être un, unique, sans toi. Sans ce reflet sombre que je vois à travers toi, l'autre côté du miroir… Ton côté emporté me fatigue, m'isole de tout. Je suis las de cette éternité. Pourquoi sommes-nous nés Dieux ? Je me demande à quoi sert tout ce cinéma… Nous sommes réveillés tous les deux cents ans pour servir notre altesse, pour tenter de vaincre la déesse de la Guerre, son ennemie jurée. Mais nous. Qui sommes nous tout compte fait ? Ses pions, ses gardes fous, ses rois ? Qui mène la partie d'échec ?

Et toi tu ne dis rien, comme d'habitude, dès qu'Hadès te sonnes tu pars tête baissée dans la bataille, pour lui, pour sa gloire. Tu fonces et dévastes tout sur ton passage, et c'est moi qui répare les pots cassés. Je dois passer derrière toi pour rafistoler les brisures que tu as laissé, et c'est toujours toi en premier, mon cher frère qui tombe. Tu me laisses seul, jusqu'à temps que je te rejoigne dans notre prison. Ce temps où je pourrais goûter à la liberté d'être enfin sans toi, et bien je ne l'apprécie pas. Il me manque quelque chose, une partie de moi que tu emportes. Je suis prisonnier à ta personne, et ce depuis toujours, j'en ai conscience.

* * *

Tout est prison quand on y pense, notre maudite boîte, notre allégeance à notre dieu, notre tour d'ivoire, notre faux paradis, et nous… Tu te crois invincible, nous sommes enchainés à un destin tragique. Ce temps où tu me laisses seul, je ne fais que de penser à toi, chaque seconde. Je me tourmente, me questionne. Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Est-ce que je te manque ? Désires-tu me retrouver ?

Ton désir pour moi est ton emprise. Face à toi je ne suis que ton ombre, tu es tellement puissant, charismatique, le Dieu de la Mort que tous craignent, que tous vénèrent… Tu pourrais détruite la Terre si tu le voulais. Ta cruauté est ta personnalité, ta qualité et ton défaut, et c'est moi qui en essuie les plâtres. Tu déverses ta vilénie sur moi, et je te laisse faire. Je te laisse faire parce que ça me plait quelque part. J'accepte tout de toi, tes reproches, tes accès de folies, ton emportement, absolument tout. Malgré tout ce que tu me fais subir, je reste ici dans ma prison dorée aux côté du seul être que j'admire.

Nous les dieux, ne pouvons aimer, mais nous haïssons. Tu détestes les humains, moi ils m'importent peu. Nous ne nous aimons pas, nous nous idolâtrons. Quand je joue de la flûte je sens ton regard fiévreux qui se pose sur moi. Je sens la caresse de tes iris noires faire le tour de mon corps qu'il soit humain ou divin. Chaque contour est détaillé par elles, je ne peux t'échapper. Je ne le veux pas. Thanatos, tu représentes la pénombre dans ma clarté, le point noir qui tache mon existence. Tu la taches par ton impulsivité, ta rudesse, ta possessivité.

* * *

Mes sentiments sont ambigus je veux que tu disparaisses mais je ne parviens pas à vivre sans toi, suis-je aussi indécis ? Et toi tu me regardes, me détailles, me déshabilles du regard comme si mon corps t'appartenais. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, c'est une partition que tu me fais jouer depuis bien trop longtemps. Je connais les détails par cœur, chaque note, chaque intonation, chaque variation de ton, sont autant de rituels auxquels j'ai donné mon accord…

Décidément, tu es bien le tourment de mes nuits sans sommeil, mon frère, je ne lutte plus depuis des millénaires, je me laisse emporter sans rien dire par ta fougue. Fais-donc de moi ce que tu veux, ça m'importe peu maintenant. Je ne ressens plus rien, je n'ai pas la faculté de ressentir quoi que se soit, encore bien moins de l'amour. Ni de haine, je ne te détesterais jamais. Je t'attends.

oooO0Oooo

oOo **_Thanatos_** oOo

.

Je t'observe te sécher, tu ne portes juste qu'une serviette autour de tes hanches, et le reste de ton corps est dévoilé entièrement. Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu me procure, je suis sûr que tu en joues… Tu aimes tellement te jouer de tout et de tout le monde. Même avec moi ton propre frère, je n'ai pas le droit à un traitement de faveur. Notre existence est une immense partie d'échec d'où tu me mets inlassablement échec et mat.

La seule source d'intérêt pour cette existence insipide, c'est toi, j'aimerais ne pas être séparé un seul instant de ma source bienfaitrice. J'ai le besoin de te savoir à mes côtés à chaque seconde qui passe, ça me rassure en quelque sorte. C'est comme si tu m'appartenais. Je n'aime pas être séparé de toi, mais tu fais tout pour on dirait… Et ça m'énerve au plus haut point ! Ton attitude distante, insolente, me donne l'envie de rabattre cet air triomphant que tu affiches trop souvent. C'est par ta faute si je m'emporte quelques fois… Tu me pousses à bout, alors je me fâche, je te dompte pour que tu ne me quittes pas.

Ton manque de réaction m'horripile, j'ai envie de te dévaster dans ces moments là. Je t'ai fais mien il y a bien longtemps pour marquer ton appartenance, tu es à moi et ce pour le restant de notre éternité, tu dois le comprendre ! Personne d'autre n'a le droit de t'approcher, d'ailleurs tu restes distant à tout le monde, même à moi. Je sais que nous sommes des dieux, des êtres supérieurs, mais bon sang, Hypnos, tu pourrais éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour à mon égard !? Ne crois-tu pas ? Nan, tu restes impassible, comme une feuille morte que le vent balaie d'un revers de souffle… Tu te laisses emporter et moi je suis le tourbillon qui vient te ramasser pour t'enlever avec moi…

* * *

On dirait que tout d'indiffère, même notre altesse. Tu ne prends jamais part le premier aux Guerres qui se déclarent, tu attends inlassablement que je fasse le premier geste, le premier assaut. Je sais que tu hais les combats, ça te rebute, mais c'est notre devoir de protéger les intérêts et d'accomplir les desseins de notre souverain. Alors je fonce dans la bataille pour deux, pour te laisser le temps de mettre au point des stratégies… Tu es tellement plus réfléchi que moi. Tu prends le temps de calculer, de peser tous les avantages et les inconvénients de tes plans machiavéliques, tu es même parvenu à contrôler notre altesse suprême, bravo, je te félicite tu es fin stratège. J'aimerais tout de même trouver en toi plus de passion, de feu, tu sembles éteint.

Pour moi aussi l'éternité paraît pénible quelque fois. Nous devons passer le temps comme l'on peut en attendant la bataille, celle qui me fait vivre. Nous somme cloîtrés ici, dans cette ère féérique, c'est beaucoup mieux que les Enfers. Nous n'avons pas de quoi nous plaindre. Je peux me repaître de ton âme encore et encore tant que je le veux. Si nous pouvions fusionner pour ne former qu'une seule divinité, je t'y contraindrai sans hésiter. Je te désire autant que je te hais d'adopter ce comportement contenu, presque effacé. Bouscule-moi, écharpe-moi, aime-moi mais fais quelque chose s'il-te-plait ! Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance.

* * *

Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé mais tu ne m'as jamais amené à toi non plus, que ressens-tu envers moi ? Toi ma divinité inaccessible, lointaine… Tu dois sans doute être perdu dans tes songes, tes songes que tu affectionnes tant… Ton monde de rêves, le mien n'est que tueries et meurtres. Nous nous complétons mais nous nous opposons aussi, c'est peut être pour cela que nous ne nous entendons qu'à demi. Pourtant quand je regarde ton reflet, j'y vois ma complémentarité, mon « autre moi ». Tu es mon rayon de lumière dans mon univers d'obscurité, celui qui me donne la force de combattre et de continuer à errer dans cette vie sans fin… Toi tu représentes un soleil radieux, le Dieu du sommeil qui impose sa loi aux humains entre songes et cauchemars, manipulateur des âmes… J'admire ton pouvoir…

Ma moitié, tu ne te défileras pas devant moi. Si je dois prochainement retourner dans cette affreuse boîte, je t'y entrainerais aussi, sois-en sûr, ma défaite sera ta perte. Je n'admettrais pas d'être éloigné de toi, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Une seconde… Un millénaire, peu m'importe, je ne le tolérerai pas.

La fièvre s'empare de mon corps de plus en plus en t'observant l'air nonchalant devant ce miroir à moitié nu. Je sais que tu m'attends, je viens te rejoindre, ne bouges pas.

oooO0Oooo

oOo **_Hypnos & Thanatos_** oOo

.

Nous ne sommes qu'un. Nous ne formons qu'une seule volonté, une corroboration que personne ne pourra défaire, pas même Hadès. Il passe en second plan, il n'existe plus quand nous nous rejoignons. Notre allégeance pour lui n'existe plus. Nous vivons l'un pour l'autre uniquement, nous ne voulons sauver que l'autre moitié de nous…

Les guerres, les temps de paix, tout cela passe comme un fleuve qui coule son torrent paisible au gré des saisons pour se jeter dans une mer étendue. Nous nous en fichons en sommes, des tempêtes qui sévissent entre les Dieux…

Hadès contre Athéna – Hadès contre Poséidon – Hadès et Perséphone – Hadès contre l'Olympe même cela ne nous concerne pas en toute honnêteté. Rien n'importe que le temps qui passe entre nous.

Notre tour d'ivoire… Refuge de nos amours interdits, de nos songes teintés de noirs.

Notre tour d'ivoire… Pierre tombale de nos existences, chaines qui nous enferment l'un à l'autre jour après jours…

Et Hadès qui nous surveille d'en bas, depuis son palais glacé. Son cadeau empoisonné nous l'acceptons jour après jour en nous délectant l'un de l'autre.

* * *

C'est horrible, répugnant, inconcevable. Mais nous vivons avec, parce que nous somme des dieux, et à ce titre nous ne pouvons donner notre amour à quelconque déité encore moins à de mécréants humains. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous abandonnés dans des bras emplis de salissure. Notre malédiction à nous, c'est de nous aimer au même point que de nous détester. Nous sommes condamnés à vivre et mourir ensemble… Pour renaître à nouveau avec tout le ressenti que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.

Personne ne pourra nous séparer, nous ne le permettrons jamais. Amour incestueux, amour fastidieux, amour pesant, amour lassant. Nous somme usés au fil des ans, mais notre souverain ne semble pas décidé à alléger notre peine. Il croit que nous le servons avec dévotion, certes, mais en vérité, en premier lieu nous servons juste notre propre cause : notre survie dans ce monde baigné de lumière qu'est le Mont des dieux.

Nous les dieux secondaires, les dieux de l'ombre, il a bien fallu trouver une échappatoire à toute cette méfiance envers nous. Parce que nous ne représentons rien à leurs yeux à eux. Nos pouvoirs passent pour insignifiants. Qu'est-ce Hypnos face à un Hélios resplendissant, rayonnant ? Qu'est-ce Thanatos face à un Arès vengeur et sauvage ? Rien. Des demi-dieux, c'est insultant. C'est déshonorant. Donc, pour se prouver de notre valeur il a bien fallu un exutoire… Il a bien fallu inventer une nouvelle reconnaissance…

Nous l'avons trouvé dans chacune de nos âmes. De toute façon, la raison d'être n'est pas de mise face à la volonté de deux dieux… Ce sont nous qui dictons nos propres règles, il en est ainsi, nous nous accordons et personne n'a le droit de juger les actes de divinités.

Nous resterons encore des siècles, incarcérés dans cet étau de sentiments. Et tant pis si nous subsistons seuls et incompris aux yeux de tous, parce que nous sommes deux, c'est une force bénie qu'il faut chérir comme un cadeau…

Aimons-nous vivants, plutôt que morts. Aimons-nous dans cette vie plutôt que dans celles futures, profitons de l'instant présent, seulement ça.

 **FIN**


End file.
